Merry Christmas Kid!
by Fate Yvirruncus
Summary: Everyone help me! Its Christmas and I don't know what kind of gift I should give to Death the Kid...AHA! I've got it!...teehee...watch out for my special gift for Death the Kid this Christmas.From Shinigami -sama..One shot


Merry Christmas Kid!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

"Anything that bothers Kid?"

"Nothing, it's just the unsymmetrical thing I am looking at. Kid brushed his nose; he started to feel cold of the breeze rushing through the roofs. If he had to sleep with Maka here, he would. _ But I think I couldn't survive this any longer._

"_Umm, Maka can we get some hot coffee or can we stay near a heater?"_

"Kid, we need to do this for the safety of the Shibusen City". Maka then opened the map and located the nearest bus stop where the targets would be.

"Maka?" Kid then followed her. She was already making her best to capture the culprit of this little thief thing. If the others were only here we wouldn't have a hard time finding them. Add the fact that the snow and blizzard made the whole road impossible to ride on.

Without hesitation she grabbed the nearest ticket for two people at the stations and grabbed me inside the bus."Kid, the thief"

I gave her a nod. I looked intently at the target, he was an ordinary looking thief but to think that it was able to steal Shinigamis' Christmas gift, this thief is professional.

We traveled the whole place looking for a perfect time and place. When and where we could start capturing this target. We studied the route where he could possibly go for escaping.

"Arrival at Station B, for passengers that was routed here, may go out now, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! The next trip to the Station 3 will be after these 5 minutes." The announcer said leaving the microphone. The whole train was filled with the sound of merry songs and joyful humming of passengers.

"Maka are you fine?"I checked Maka's temperature and it was high. She has a fever!" Why haven't you told me earlier that you are sick? You know how dangerous this mission is and I couldn't afford a heavy baggage with me"

"Stop that Kid, you're just making me feel a lot more uncomfortable and to think I'm a heavy baggage to you?" Maka started to feel dizzy." I can handle this alone Kid, I don't even need you."

_Great, now I'm with this nerd. I never wanted to be with her. After all the fight and misunderstandings we were under right now, how could I even think to be with her again? And again I tell myself that this is an important mission and I don't need to complain, now that there is no other available service for this mission. Simply father asked me to do this but I didn't know that I would have a partner. And worst of that, is having my ex-best friend, my enemy as my partner._

_Maka POV_

_ Darn it! Why would I have to push myself to him? He left me, abandoned me after I become loyal to him. I'm not jealous of course it's just that he chose to be with my enemy. Of the other entire person, why my enemy? He didn't eat lunch with me and didn't go with me anymore! I'm alone and I didn't have the chance to be with others too. _

_ Oh look, he said I'm a heavy baggage for him! I started to feel dizzy, this may only be because of the heavy winter and the train. I was sure I am healthy; there wouldn't be a time now that I would get sick._

_ "_Shut up Kid! You know what, I had a hard time looking for you and when I found you. You were with him! I waited for you every after school! I waited for your call even I have eye bags under my eye, even if I'm cold and dying there outside!You didn't even bother to make enough apologies for me to forgive you!"

" Maka shut up! We don't want to sleep in a prison right? So if you would want to enjoy this Christmas with that blond boy, you should stay quiet and finish this mission!

Kid then moved his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature.

"You're hot"

"Of course! Who wouldn't? At all the snow and blizzard we went through"

"No, I mean you have a fever!"

"So what, as if you even bother to care for me now"

_ Feeling dizzy, no the mission. Concentrate Maka prove to him that you didn't need him anymore! But now I am already feeling worse every minute. Worse and WORST! The thief is already leaving this Station B but he left the gift!_

_ "Kid, the gift—"Everything then went blank._

_ "Maka!Maka!_

_ It was the warm feeling around me that made me feel more comfortable. I'm ready to fight that thief again! I opened my eyes slowly. The cold I felt no longer pricked through my skin._

_ "Kid?" I saw his face. I started to realize everything._

_ "Maka, are you fine?" Kid then looked me with those sweet, caring yellow eyes. Worry was written all over his face. How endearing this face, hnn… too much of this and I'll get sick._

_ "Kid, what are you?" No this is not what I'm feeling. He was my enemy now, he doesn't bother me anymore. But Maka what is this feeling right now? My heart started to beat fast learning that Kid's arms were embracing me. And the warm I felt before was his own body covering me._

"_Whe—where-are-wwwee?" Don't stutter Maka! Don't! Hold yourself!_

"_At station C, I didn't exactly know where but its safe here. The thief was already captured and the only thing that I've been waiting here is you."_

_ "The gift? Where is it?"_

"_Don't worry; here is the gift, only that it is destroyed after all the grabbing and stealing it from him." Kid then grabbed the-almost destroyed gift and showed it to me._

"_Your hand its red, does it hurt?"Maka what are you doing? He is your enemy you shouldn't feel concern for him!_

"_Don't worry it doesn't hurt as long as you are here." _

_Kid then softly kissed Maka_

"_Kid what are you doing?" I left his tight embrace then and stood up._

"_Look Maka I'm sorry, I didn't intend to hurt you, and if ever I did again I'm sorry. I couldn't longer hold myself from being with you. EVERY MINNUTE I AM WITH YOU AS YOUR ENEMY, I FELT VERY UNCOMFORTABLE AND VERY UNEASY. MAKA PLEASE FORGIVE ME."Kids then kneel before me._

"_Kid, I don't know why you did it but it crushed me very well, you know I couldn't stand a chance being with him for a second." Maka made a long sigh. She started to walk but her arms were grabbed by Kid._

_ "Even for this Christmas, I want to be with you. If you wouldn't do it I'll scream"_

_ "You! Ok, I don't know what your intentions are but I'm not letting you destroy my image here."_

"_Thank you Maka"_

_A long silence came between them. Maka sat at the end of the bench while on the other end was Kid._

"_Maka," Kid said breaking the silence between them._

"_Now, what?"_

"_I did that because it was for you.'"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Your enemy, I talked to him. I asked him whether he could ask forgiveness to you. That this is the greatest gift I could give you. But my entire plan didn't go well. Maybe it was not meant for that right time. After you and your enemy forgave each other, I went away because you are already with him and being with him means you are already safe. I know that deep inside my heart. I'm glad, you were happy but a little voice inside of me keeps on telling me to go to you and be with you."Kid started to feel ashamed of what he said._

_Maka was left speechless. She wouldn't have done those horrible things to him if she only knew so._

_She started" Kid maybe after all these fights and argue we have right now, maybe its time for us to forgive each other. Kid I'm sorry too. Maybe I was too worried to lost someone like you. Kid I don't know how to say this but really I'm sorry, I will do anything to make it up to you."Maka then moved he threw her arms around Kid and made a tight hug._

"_Maka I Love you"_

"_What?" Maka was cut abrupt._

"_Nothing, I'm just so glad I am with you now."_

_Wait something is vibrating inside the gift. Maka looked at Kid. Asking for an answer whether he agrees with opening the gift of Shinigami-sama._

_Kid simply gave her a nod. It wouldn't bother if the gift will be revealed, that doesn't really affect anything in this. He was his father._

_ Maka and Kid was startled at the gift. It was not a thing, nor an animal, it was something special, a father would give._

_ Kid, are you already fine with Maka there? Don't worry; I made this whole set-up including the thief. I am the thief! Haha I always knew that you two both as partners never failed in a mission. And also Maka, Kid do loves you very much. If it wasn't for his love for you, I wouldn't enjoy this Christmas with your father. Kid Merry Christmas and don't forget to invite me in your honeymoon! Just kidding._

"_Father!"_

_Maka then kissed Kid on his lips._

"_You're not angry with me anymore?"_

"_How could I when I love you too? Why haven't you told me earlier?"_

_Kid simply smiled. This was the greatest gift he could ever have._

_Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you for your support on my stories! This is my gift to you. I'm sorry if this is just small but again thanks!_

_Tell me about this story…do you like this or don't? Please let me know. Give me some reviews…haha...XD_

_*evil grin*_


End file.
